


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 3

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [4]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, Drumfred Script Fic, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, but IS Paris SAFE, but sadly duty calls :(, it's 1848 of course it's not lol bad luck Drums, just setting up later stuff with Florence so keep an eye out for her too ohohohehe, they have been in Paris for like 2 months and it's been amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: And the story continues! Alfred receives a letter from Her Majesty calling him home to resume his duties. Drummond must stay in France to finish his recovery, despite the mounting tensions in Paris... Meanwhile, Wilhelmina and Florence have a little chat.





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 3

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read all epsiodes out there, you can on my Tumblr: http://animateglee.tumblr.com/tagged/drumfred+script+fic


End file.
